


Random Drabble Collection

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Dogs, Domestic, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goro's PoV, Horseback Riding, Love at First Sight, M/M, NG+, Pining, Sadness, rat!Goro, very vague spoilers for Royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Short drabbles written on request. Drabbles will vary in length, theme, characters and ships.Tags will be added together with new chapters.





	1. The Game Begins... Again - from Goro's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for my wonderful friend and beta [Bloo](https://twitter.com/theScottishBloo) who requested Goro's gay panic at the beginning of NG+.

Spring finally came to Tokyo and Goro Akechi was more than a little glad it did.

Perfection was expected of him at all times in the kind of life he was leading right now. Keeping his clothes immaculate in the icy sludge this year’s winter covered the streets with was a pain he didn’t care to repeat. Like this, all he _really_ had to be careful about were sakura petals getting tangled in his hair, and these at least his fans considered cute.

Goro’s lips turned into a bitter smile. _His fans_. Ha… gullible fools who saw nothing past the pretty picture he painted with his lies, all of them. How much he longed for someone different; someone who wouldn’t be so easy to fool, so naïve, so terribly _boring_ …

Goro sighed, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone, skimming over the news as he walked. No; he couldn’t be getting sentimental ideas like these right now – _now_ that he was so close, when his plans almost came to their fruition. Shido needed only one final push to get to the top. Just a bit more; and then… then, well, he’ll _finally_ be able to—

Deep in thought, Goro turned around the corner and collided with someone, gasping as the force of the collision made him stumble. He regained his balance just in time and looked over, trying to stop himself from showing the anger he felt surge through him. Well, he wasn’t looking where he was going, that was true, but that was no reason for people to just walk recklessly into—

Goro blinked and stared down, suddenly speechless. In front of him, at his feet, sat the most beautiful boy he ever saw in his life. He had dark, unruly hair, smooth skin and when he opened his silver eyes and looked up at him from over these long, beautiful lashes Goro forgot his own damn name.

Beside them, there was a crack, and Goro looked to the side; the boy’s glasses, which obviously fell off his nose during their collision, were now laying in two neat pieces beside him, broken under a heel of a careless passer-by. Goro felt a flush rise up his cheeks. _‘Of course’_ , he thought. ‘ _You meet a hot guy for the first time and you make him fall over and break his glasses. Good job, Goro_.’

Out loud, he said, his heart hammering in his chest:

“Oh… I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going… Are you alright…? Oh no, your glasses!”

The boy looked up at him, as if he had seen a ghost. Goro tried to give him his best worried smile, though he wasn’t sure how did this turn out. How could this boy be so pretty…? What guy has lashes like that, and… god, as he reached out his hand and helped the boy up, Goro was treated to his whole figure. He had legs for _days_ , and his hands… his fingers were so long and elegant, he was just…

“Um…” The boy said, and only then did Goro realize he was saying something to him. He wanted to slap himself.

“I’m sorry! I… Wait, let me…” He mumbled, ducking down and picking the pieces of the boy’s glasses. They were broken right in half. “I really do apologize, you’ve lost your glasses because of me… please, I’ll… let me pay you back for these.”

“N-no… seriously, it’s fine, I couldn’t—” The boy stammered. He was still staring at him, Goro noticed. And when he _did_ notice, the boy realized what he was doing and looked away, a gentle flush on his cheeks.

 _Oh no. He’s cute, too_.

“Then at least let me treat you to dinner.” Goro heard himself say. He actually couldn’t believe he _did_ say that. The boy looked back at him, his mouth open, and then actually _smiled_ , and Goro felt his knees go weak at the sight alone.

 _Oh no. Oh no_.

“…I was just about to find a place to eat at, actually.” The boy murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just… you don’t have to, you know? It’s fine, seriously.”

“Not at all; I’d love to apologize in at least this small way.” Goro replied, trying to stop himself from grinning. He cleared his throat and gestured towards the Central Street. There was that little diner there he ate at a few days ago. It was small, cosy and the food was magnificent.

 _‘A perfect place for a date_ ,’ Loki supplied helpfully from within him. Goro’s smile became a little bit strained.

 _‘Shut up_.’

“Shall we?” He said, and the actual boy of his dreams flashed him an uncertain smile once more, and nodded.

And so it began.


	2. RyuuHaru + Doggos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says - a very fluffy, very sweet drabble about RyuuHaru and their two doggos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for my baby brother and beta [Nate](https://twitter.com/nateahara) who requested RyuuHaru and doggos <3

"Haru… Haru, help!”

Ryuuji’s shrieks resounded through their sunny, cosy apartment together with his laughter – and, well, Haru’s laughter as well. She was sitting on the couch, her eyes shining bright as she stroked a small corgi curled up beside her, its tiny tail wagging happily.

Before her, on the floor, there was something that most resembled a mass of white fur with legs and arms sticking from under it. Ryuuji’s head appeared, together with the dog’s; a huge Samoyed was pinning him down, licking all over his face. Ryuuji flailed under the dog, unable to throw him off partially due to the dog's weight - and partially due to his uncontrollable laughter.

“Haru…” Ryuuji whined in between his giggles, and Haru finally stood up. She was still laughing, so hard she had tears in her eyes and could hardly stand straight. The little corgi jumped down from the couch after her and was running excitedly in circles as Haru pulled their samoyed off her boyfriend. The huge, white dog sat up between her and Ryuuji then, wagging his tail and looking happily from one to the other. Ryuuji sat up, still laughing as he tried to wipe some of the slobber from his face.

“See this is _not_ what I had in mind when I said it was awesome to be welcomed home with kisses every day.” Ryuuji giggled, patting the heads of both their dogs and then pulling himself closer to Haru, who snorted and gave him a kiss – though picking a place that hasn't just been thoroughly licked. Ryuuji grinned, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Even years after they started dating, he still blushed when she kissed him; Haru loved that about her boyfriend.

“You say it as if you didn’t enjoy the warm welcome,” she said, joining in petting their dogs. “I’ll remember to be the first one to give you a welcome home kiss next time, though.”

“Heh… not up to be outrun by a dog?” Ryuuji grinned brightly. Haru laughed and shook her head.

“No… I just prefer to kiss my boyfriend when he’s not covered in slobber, Ryuu-kun. It’s decidedly more pleasant this way.”  


	3. The Thief and the Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro gets rattled during one of Mementos fights and Akira has to make him better. He is not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for [Ray](https://twitter.com/pavosreal) who requested Goro getting rattled in Mementos and Akira having to deal with it. Please check out Ray and their wonderful art!

“…okay, is it just me, or is he kind of…”

The Phantom Thieves stood in a circle in one of the safe platforms in Mementos. Their heads were bowed inwards, all of them looking at the little, grey bundle laying on Joker’s outstretched hand. The bundle moved and uncurled itself; they could see its’ long tail, twitchy, pink nose and wiggly ears. They could also see the miniature version of Crow’s red, pointy mask on its’ tiny face.

Goro Akechi has been turned into a rat and was currently looking up at all of them murderously.

Ann tilted her head to the side, finishing her thought.

“…kind of cute?”

“Squeak!” The rat protested loudly. Morgana jumped up, trying to take a better look at him.

“It’s curious, isn’t it?” He said, pulling Joker’s hand down so he could take a better look. “For him to remain in the rat form even after the battle’s over…”

“Squeak.”

“I think he just told you to shove it, Mona.” Ryuuji said with a grin and leaned over, poking the rat lightly. Goro squeaked indignantly again and scrambled up Joker’s arm, climbing up it at record speed and diving into his hair. Akira laughed quietly, feeling the rat’s tiny claws scratch at his scalp. The next moment, Goro resurfaced on top of his head, looking down at the rest of the Thieves.

“Okay, no more poking Crow.” Joker smiled, raising his hands up. “He’ll just need to ride on my head until he gets better.”

“Maybe you should kiss him, Joker!” Futaba grinned, rocking on the balls of her feet. “Y’know, like in the fairy tales. You’re not a prince but he’s not a frog so it should even out.”

“Ewww, kissing a rat?” Ryuuji made a face. Makoto sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose under her mask.

“I suppose it’s worth a shot? It _is_ something that’s an established thing in human cognition…”

“I’m up for it.” Akira shrugged, to Haru’s giggle. Ryuuji’s jaw hit the floor, but even he reacted better than Goro did. He let out a startled squeak and only squeaked more when Akira very, very gently reached up and took his tiny rat form in his hand again, holding it up to his face. Goro blinked at him. He really _was_ cute, Akira decided.

“Yeah uh, I’m not watching.” Futaba declared, backing away. Akira smiled and looked up from the rat.

“Good point. We’ll go somewhere a bit more private. I’ll be right back.”

Approximately fifteen minutes later, he _did_ come back – smirking his best Joker smirk and with Goro, back to his human form, trailing behind him. The brunet was flushed and had a dishevelled, dazed look about him. Joker grinned only more, shrugging at his friends’ questioning looks.

“Sorry it took so long,” he said. “I was doing things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -goro's voice- "I'm things."


	4. Gaming day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke comes over to Ryuuji's house to see a game he's been interested in and Ryuuji's mother is quite excited about her son bringing a friend home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for [Shelby](https://twitter.com/shleby8008) who requested Yusuke and Ryuuji's friendship. Thank you SO MUCH THIS IS SUCH A CUTE PROMPT

Yusuke blinked at Ryuuji’s mother, and then took the large plate with sandwiches she reached out to him through the door to the blond’s room. He managed to glimpse a big smile on her face before Ryuuji sighed and grumbled something about them being busy and making his mother leave with a laugh, closing the door behind her. Yusuke carefully set the plate on the table, next to the bowl of snacks and a tray with mugs of hot tea and some rice crackers she had brought them previously. The artist hummed, absent-mindedly sliding his finger over the smooth surface of the plate.

“Yo, you okay?” Ryuuji mumbled, walking close to him and flopping down beside the artist, throwing him a controller. “Here, how about we change the game now? You didn’t even try playing the one you said you were interested in…”

“I am perfectly well, thank you.” Yusuke smiled, taking the controller and weighing it in his hand. “Ah, but I was not interested in the gameplay itself. I had quite a good time watching you play. The design, the subtle use of colour… it was truly as sublime as I’ve read it would be.”

“Yeah, whatever rocks your boat, man.” Ryuuji grinned, grabbing one sandwich and stuffing it fully into his mouth. As if it was a signal he was waiting for, Yusuke took one for himself, taking an overlarge bite and chewing with an expression of bliss on his face. Ryuuji swallowed the mass of bread and cheese he had in his mouth and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh… and, I mean… sorry about my mum?”

Yusuke stared at him, his mouth still full. Ryuuji grew red, all the way up to his ears.

“She’s so excited you’re here cause, uh, I don’t. I don’t really bring friends over that often anymore? And she… I mean, I talk about my pals at home y’know, so I guess she decided she’ll feed you up while you’re here, and uh… I just wanna say, if you think it’s weird or anything, I—”

“I think your mother is marvellous, Ryuuji,” Yusuke said seriously, having swallowed his bite. He hesitated, and then took another sandwich so that he had one in each hand. “I… to tell you the truth, I have never, erm… visited a friend’s home in such a manner before, either. It is… a curiously _warm_ feeling, to be such a welcome guest at one’s house. I am incredibly grateful for the hospitality, I assure you. And…”

Yusuke hesitated, and then fell quiet. Ryuuji looked at him with his eyes first confused, and then full of understanding. Slowly, he reached out his hand, resting it on his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey, I gotcha. You don’t remember your mum, eh?” He murmured, and then smiled lightly, straightening up and stretching. “Welp, no worries, let her and my mum will mother you till you’ll have enough.” Ryuuji laughed, grabbing another sandwich and moving back in front of his TV.

“Now c’mere. I know you’re here cause of _sublime colours_ and shit but I wanna show you this other game and it’s multiplayer, so get your ass in gear or I’m gonna kick it.”

Yusuke smiled; he stuffed the rest of his first sandwich in his mouth, just like Ryuuji had done before, and moved close to him with the second one and his pad in hand.

“I will do my best to present a worthy match for you, Ryuuji.”


	5. If the world ended tomorrow, would you come over and hold my hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for twitter drabble request from Discontinuous_Qualia - thank you for the lovely prompt!

_Ring ring ring_.

The ringing of the phone filled the empty apartment, waking Akechi Goro from his uneasy sleep. The sound was loud, jarring; he reached for the device already hating whomever thought it was a good idea to call him at 2am on a weekday.

“Yes?” he snapped into the receiver. For a moment, there was silence; Goro briefly regretted not checking who was calling before picking the phone up.

And then, he heard Akira’s voice. Only… it didn’t sound like Akira’s voice at all. It was small and broken, every word sounding like it took what last dregs of strength the boy had to say it.

“Akechi… could you… could you come over?”

Normally, Goro would laugh. Hang up, maybe, call Akira out on his ridiculous sleep schedule. However, this voice… it gave him a pause. Slowly, much more awake now, the detective sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“What the hell… you do understand it’s two in the morning, don’t you?”

A pause, longer this time. Goro could just briefly hear a sharp inhale, like a muffled sob. An unwanted wave of concern washed over him – and then, Akira was speaking again.

“If… If I told you the world will end tomorrow… even if it’s two in the morning… would you come over and hold my hand, right until it’s done?”

It didn’t make sense.

The words didn’t make sense. Goro took the sentence and twisted and twirled it around his mind, trying to understand what was going on. He stood up, groping his way in the darkness to the window and cracking it open. The blast of icy air hit him in the face, chasing away the sleepiness.

It was now two in the morning of the second day of February.

Goro sighed and closed his eyes. When he spoke again, into the silence of the receiver, his voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle.

“I’m on my way.”


	6. Looking cool, Haru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter drabble prompt from Nate <3
> 
> Ryuuharu + horses.

“So, uh…”

Ryuuji stared up, and then a bit more up, into Haru’s brilliant eyes as she looked down at him from up on the-

“Oof!”

-on the damn _horse_ , one that just walked right into him and almost knocked him over.

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry, Ryuuji!”

“No… no problems.”

“Well, it will be easier to talk once you’ve mounted your own horse.” Haru chuckled, and Ryuuji tried not to groan.

So, in theory, the idea seemed pretty appealing. Haru had approached him that day, inviting him out to one of her training sessions. Ryuuji was always down for some training, and if it included Haru doing some pilates or ballet or whatever she did when she wanted to work out in front of him, well, that was an added bonus.

Only somewhere in there, Ryuuji had missed the memo that the actual activity they were supposed to be doing would be _horse riding_.

Who even kept horses in goddamn _Tokyo_?!

“There, there’s no need to look so apprehensive,” Haru said sweetly, nudging her horse gently and starting to walk around the poor blond. “I’ll be there the whole time. I asked the stable to saddle you one of our more gentle horses, I promise it’ll be okay.”

Ryuuji looked away, blushing furiously. Well, he did believe her – he trusted Haru, after all. It was just…

“…won’t look too cool, though, will I,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “On some pony, trying to ride, while you-“

“Well…” Haru smiled and then, somehow managing to stop her horse without any real action Ryuuji could see, she leaned down from her saddle, so low he was sure she was gonna fall – and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“First of all, I think you look cool no matter what we do,” Haru said, pulling herself gracefully up on the saddle. “And second of all… perhaps you’re not the only one who’d love to look cool from time to time, Ryuuji.”


End file.
